


The Bat Wing

by baconluver69



Series: Clubbing at the Naked Club [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 11:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4745093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baconluver69/pseuds/baconluver69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saturday night clubbing at the naked club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bat Wing

Half of the Rooster Teeth were downtown partying at this club they had found on Saturday night. They had heard about this club, as this was practically the only one in Austin where you can actually get naked. Apparently it was true, cause as soon as they walked in, they were instantly met with loud music and both guys and girls naked from head to toe. Weird things always seemed to happen in the office, but this was something else.

The crew all scattered, some going to the bar to order drinks while others went on the dance floor, mingling with other people. Gavin himself parked himself on a bar stool and called a bartender over.

“Hi, welcome to the Night Wing. What can I get ya?” the attractive blonde girl greeted, she too had no clothes on save for a really small bikini top.

Gavin just swallowed, feeling his face heat up. “Um, just get me a whiskey sour or anything with whiskey in it” he said.

“Make that two please” another voice said. Gavin turned and relaxed smiling as saw that it was Michael who had plopped himself right next to him.

“Coming right up!” the blonde girl answered before going away to make their drinks.

Michael turned to look at Gavin. “This club is insane. Some drunk girl tried smother her tits against me and one guy grabbed my ass. Hell I saw several people fucking on the dance floor too” he snickered.

“I don’t understand how I was dragged to this place. I just wanted to go somewhere to get bevs” Gavin remarked.

Michael just patted his back and watched as the girl came back and sat their drinks in front of them. “Come on, boi. This place is amazing, there is naked people, and most of all,” he raised his drink up to Gavin, “we got bevs. So why not we just enjoy ourselves” he finished.

Gavin beamed and raised his glass to him. “Yep. Let’s have a top night” he added. Michael laughed and clanked their drinks and they both drank their shots.

\---------------

Several shots later, Michael and Gavin were both equally smashed. By the time they had hit their fourth or fifth (they weren’t counting), they knew that they had to stop at some point.

“And then I was like, ‘no fuck you, asshole! I have a podcast!’” Michael slurred as he finished telling his incoherent story; of course Gavin laughed at it even if he didn’t understand half of it.

Gavin was going to respond when another song came on in the club. Listening closely despite the loud noise in the club, he remembered that this was his favorite song.

“Oh God, I love this song!” he rejoiced. He grabbed Michael’s hand and pulled him to the dance floor. “Come on, Michael. Come dance with me” he asked him, even if they both were intoxicated and they couldn’t even dance for the life of them. Michael just said incoherent and let himself get pulled by him.

They pushed past RT employees and naked bodies alike before they settled in one spot and just began rocking to the beat of the song. As the song progressed, their dancing just turned into them grinding against each other innocently. Gavin had his back against Michael, mindlessly moving his ass against him as his eyes surveyed around them watching as naked people were both grinding their sweaty bodies against each other. Scanning the room even more, he noticed that there were several people having sex right on the floor and there even was a girl bent over against the wall while a guy was railing her from behind. He also noticed that almost all of the Rooster Teeth people had already left, sans the two of them and a couple other people from the office he didn’t recognize.

Suddenly, Gavin felt Michael’s hands grip his hips and pull him tightly against his chest, Michael’s chin resting on his shoulder. He just smiled and unknowingly kept grinding against Michael, until he felt something hard rubbing against his ass. He moved again and heard Michael release a soft moan next to his ear.

He was going to ask what he was doing when Michael’s hands trailed around to the front of his shorts, undoing with ease despite his drunken state. Gavin then felt his underwear being pushed down in the back along with his shorts until he could feel the warm air from inside the club against his exposed ass cheeks. Despite the loudness of the music, he could hear the jingling of a belt and the scratch of a zipper. Gavin felt him hold him tighter against his chest and then felt something big and wet beginning to press into his entrance. He gasped in pain a little and heard Michael moan against his ear as he made his way into his tight passage, sighing as he bottomed out against his cheeks.

Michael took hold onto his hips again, gripping them as he began to thrust hard into him, Gavin holding onto the back of his neck with one hand while the other gripped his wrist. Gavin whimpered a little until he let out a moan as he got used to the intrusion inside him. He could feel and hear Michael as he breathed and moaned against his ear. “Michael” Gavin let out, even though he probably couldn’t even hear him with the deafening music blaring from the speakers.

Michael tried to disguise his thrusts by pretending to dance against Gavin, but he didn’t even care if anyone saw them going at it on the dance floor. He began thrusting even harder into him, Gavin could feel Michael’s hips smacking roughly against his ass. The harshness of his thrusts actually sending him forward a bit. Michael pulled him back against his chest and Gavin let out a cry as he could feel the older man’s length press so much deeper inside him. “Ugh, fuck Gav” he heard Michael pant against his ear, his teeth biting the back of his shoulder.

“Michael, yes” Gavin moaned out, closing his eyes in pleasure and let out a groan as he felt the head rub against his prostate. The both of them seemed to forget that they were fucking right in the middle of the dance floor in the club, both completely drunk. Opening his eyes, he looked around them and saw several onlookers were watching them, some were even getting off to them. But as Michael wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked his throbbing length, all thoughts of caring of who was watching them left his mind.

Suddenly, Michael’s pace turned near brutal, fucking him faster and harder. “Oh God, Gavin” Michael breathed out, his orgasm rapidly approaching him, the heat in his stomach becoming too much, “Fuck, I’m cumming!” he shouted and groaned as he filled Gavin with his semen.

Not wanting Gavin to be left off, Michael fisted Gavin’s dick his hand a blur on him until Gavin squeaked out a moan and came over his hand, some landing on the floor.

They stayed like that for a bit, both trying to regain their breaths until Michael slowly pulled himself out of him and pulled Gavin’s pants and underwear back up. The two redressed themselves and Michael glanced up to see some random guy walking over to them, his eyes mostly on Gavin. Feeling possessive, he grabbed Gavin by the wrist and began to pull them towards the exit and out of the club both greeted with the cool Austin air.

“We should call an Uber” he told Gavin as they stood outside on the sidewalk. Gavin nodded and reached for his phone in his pocket and unlocking it, pressing the speed dial number for the taxi service.

After he gave the person the direction and hanging up on him, Gavin turned to Michael but was surprised as he kissed him. They made out for a bit before they pulled away gasping for air.

“So, I know we’re hammered, and we probably won’t remember this, but I had a fun night if you know what I mean, Gavvers” Michael murmured.

Gavin just laughed and watched as the Uber car came around the corner and pull up in front of them. Opening the door for them, Gavin looked back at him. “Yeah, was a fun night. Why don’t we go to your place for some more ‘fun’?” he asked suggestively. Michael just said ‘shut the fuck up’ before pushing into the car and closing the door behind him.


End file.
